


[Podfic of] A Taxonomy of Universes

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Carey’s always been able to do it. It’s never on purpose — sometimes he just wakes up in another version of his life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Taxonomy of Universes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Taxonomy of Universes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207451) by [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris). 



> Awesome cover art by fire_juggler.

Length: 15:55  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Taxonomy%20of%20Universes.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Taxonomy%20of%20Universes.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
